


You are the diamond of my life

by berrydonut1



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Nudity, Other, Rape, Sexual Assault, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrydonut1/pseuds/berrydonut1
Summary: Anna Lane is never letting anyone hurt her gem
Relationships: Tsukiyama Shuu/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	You are the diamond of my life

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short story because I felt like writing one. It's nearly 3 AM that's why it's not very clear and rather dull.

During merely the beginning of the evening, Shuu took a walk through the calm city with only the sound of chirping birds and specks of voices that speak words wearing red plaid felt pants, black slipper sandals, and a long-sleeved white shirt that went up to his waist.

At the shop was his mate. The one that had purchased him from the whorehouse to love him and adorn him. And yes! Indeed has he is doing the same to her.

Usually, he took walks and knew where he was trailing off to. But where has his mind been today? Little did he know that he'd walk too far. Too far as in somewhere with a difficult path and where no one would ever step to unless thou were of the vile reasons why no one ever steps there. Perhaps it was because Shuu was having a rather very discouraging mood. The anxiety was buzzing in his belly like raiding bees. Thus, it blinded his consciousness of the world.

A few of the inane men of that place just stared at the anxious former prostitute walking down to who-knows-where. 

"Hey, look at that. Ya see that ass? Look at it!", said the alpha of that group. "Yes, yes, we do see. Now, what are we waiting for?" That's all it took for them all to sneak behind him and grab him before he started running off.

"Mmmf! Let me go! Aaaah!", Shuu shrieked as all of the men held on to some part of him where he was lifted off ground with one of them tightly covering his mouth before he could finish speaking. Henceforth, Shuu's koukaku slithered out as he tried to defeat the idiotic bitches, but it came to no help because the alpha used his rinkaku to prevent him from doing so. Now, all that would result in the desire the men held, which only took a few seconds to come.

\-----------------

"Shuu...oh dear! My Shuu! I swear I've heard his sweet voice calling for help!", Anna Lane yelled to herself after hearing a familiar voice that only comes from the one person she loves so very much calling, _"Aaaaah! Help me! Anna- Anna Laaaaaane! Uh!"_

_\----------------_

"Please- Stop!", Shuu cried as the men were taking off his clothes. "Heh heh! You're not going anywhere, sweetie."

"Please! Let me go! Anna- Mmmph!" Eventually, Shuu became fully bare of clothing. And in between his legs sat the alpha with an excited expression that seemed ready to pound into Shuu, who was panting through his nose with fearful teary eyes with a hand pressing hard on his mouth.

Onward; the alpha exposed whatever it was he had to and stuck his cock straight inside Shuu opening between his legs which were spread out by two other men.

That led him to whimper in not pleasure, but pain, as his head was turning left and right as the alpha was thrusting inside him.

"Mhmm... Mmmm..."

It all stopped once a figure came flying out of nowhere, kicking the alpha in the face. The raping ended, but Shuu wasn't set free until Anna Lane fought them all off without even using her kagune, and they all ran off. Anna Lane ran over to comfort her crying mate who she presently finds fully naked.

"Shuu! Oh my goodness! What have they done to you?", she asked as her eyes were drowning.

"They- they raped me...", he stammered as he hugged her tightly as is she was going away forever.

"Don't worry about it! Here, let me put your clothes back on. Let's get the hell back home. Don't scare me like that anymore! I can't let anything bad happen to you! You are the diamond of my life!"

Shuu sniffed, "I promise...I won't..."


End file.
